Cluckin' Bell
Cluckin' Bell es un restaurante de comida rápida de de la saga GTA que aparece en las siguentes entregas: GTA: SA, GTA: LCS, GTA IV, GTA IV: TLAD, GTA: CW, GTA: TBOGT y GTA V. Descripción En San Andreas, las sucursales están repartidos en las tres ciudades principales (Los Santos, San Fierro y Las Venturas) y algunos otros pueblos de sus alrededores. En Grand Theft Auto IV, en Liberty City tiene varias sucursales, incluso hay algunos camiones Benson con el logotipo de la marca. Es una parodia a la franquicia Taco Bell mezclada con KFC. En Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars hay sucursales de esta empresa pero no se puede acceder a ninguna. También habrá algunos camiones Yankee con el logotipo de esta empresa que estarán rondando por la ciudad, transportando productos de la compañía. Cluckin' Bell tiene dos anuncios que se muestran en distintas emisoras de radio de San Andreas. En el primero sugiere que antes rellenaban sus pollos con ratas con el fin de tener más carne, pero que ahora utilizan hormonas. En el segundo dice que la raza de pollos de Cluckin' Bell tienen 6 alas y cuarenta pechos antes de ser gaseados. Sus precios bajaron cuando se negaron a utilizar las granjas de Cluckin' Bell, aunque la canción sugiere que sus precios volvieron a la normalidad. Podría estar basado en Arturo´s, por la similitud de los colores. Cluckin' Bell es patrocinador de dos triatlones, uno en Santa Maria Beach, Los Santos y uno en Fisher's Lagoon, cercanías de Palomino Creek, Red County, San Andreas. Los pósters del desafío están repartidos por toda San Andreas, incluido el gimnasio de Artes marciales Cobra. Los empleados de Cluckin' Bell se distinguen por su traje amarillo de pollo,ademas de que también se le puede ver en San Andreas en las motos que usan para el servicio a domicilio. La empresa tiene acciones en Liberty City National. Localizaciones Los Santos * East Los Santos * Willowfield * Market San Fierro * Downtown * Ocean Flats Las Venturas * Creek * Old Venturas Strip * Pilgrim Whetstone * Angel Pine Tierra Robada * Tierra Robada (Noroeste de Las Barrancas), el único restaurante de los tres existentes (The Well Stacked Pizza Co., o Burger Shot) que no está en una ciudad. Bone County * Bone County (al este de Fort Carson) Liberty City (IV) *Cerros de la Cerveza, Dukes. *Cruce Estrella, Algonquin. *Holanda Este, Algonquin (cerrado por reformas) *Alderney City, Alderney (cerrado por reformas) Los Santos (V) *Rockford Plaza, Rockford Hills. *Paleto Bay, Blaine County (La granja de los pollos) Comerciales thumb|center|noicon|We're psychotic crazies (en ingles). thumb|center|noicon|All you protestors can go to Hell (en ingles). Imágenes Archivo:Beat the Cock Challenge.jpg|Cartel que promociona el triatlón. Archivo:Cluckin' Bell Willowfield.jpg|Cluckin' Bell en Willowfield, Los Santos. Archivo:Cluckin' Bell East Los Santos.jpg|El restaurante Cluckin' Bell de East Los Santos, Los Santos. Archivo:Cluckin´Bell_San_Fierro.jpg|Cluckin´Bell en una de las sucursales de Downtown, San Fierro. Archivo:Dentro Cluckin' Bell.jpg|El restaurante Cluckin' Bell por dentro. Archivo:Stuffed Pollo Todo Frito.PNG|La nueva comida de Cluckin' Bell. Archivo:tastethecock.jpg|Slogan en el uniforme de los empleados. Archivo:Cluckin' Bell Cerros de la Cerveza CW.PNG|right|Un restaurante de Cluckin' Bell en Cerros de la Cerveza, Liberty City. CluckinBellBenson-GTAIV.png|El Benson de Cluckin' Bell en GTA IV Archivo:Yankee Cluckin' Bell CW.PNG|El Yankee de Cluckin' Bell en GTA: CW. Archivo:Cluckin'n_Bell_Farm.jpg|La granja en Paleto de GTA V. Archivo:CluckinBellRockfordGTAV.jpg|Restaurante en el Rockford Plaza de Burton. Archivo:Cluking vell.jpg|Restaurante de Del Perro Pier. Archivo:CluckinBellCartel.png|Cartel de Cluckin' Bell. Archivo:CB GTA V.png|Un letrero de Cluckin' Bell, en el segundo trailer de GTA V. Vaso_de_cluckin_bell.jpg|Un vaso de Cluckin' Bell en GTA V. Vaso_de_cluckin_bell_aplastado.jpg|Un vaso de Cluckin' Bell aplastado en GTA V. Cluckin_Bell_máscara.png|Máscara de Cluckin' Bell agregado en la actualización GTA Online: Arena War. Curiosidades *En los restaurantes se podrán encontrar baños, y estos tienen por nombre CHICK´s (para mujeres) y COCK´s (para hombres) (un guiño al doble sentido de cock, pollo y pene). *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, los dependientes tienen el slogan Taste the cock (pruebe el pollo) en la parte trasera de su uniforme, otra referencia sexual por el doble sentido de la palabra cock. *En la entrada puede encontrarse un camino a seguir con marcas de patas de pollo. *Cluck Norris es la mascota de este negocio. Su nombre es un homenaje a Chuck Norris, un actor estadounidense de películas de acción (se puede apreciar en la posición de arte marcial del juguete). *Se dice que si te acercas a The Big Ear con Radio X sintonizada y búsqueda policial se oirá como unos pollos, y la canción de Cluckin' Bell. Eso ocurre también en la versión PC si escuchas las canciones de usuario sin canciones instaladas. Además, la canción también se puede oír en la página oficial de Cluckin' Bell. *En el suelo del local hay cajas de cigarrillos tiradas en todas partes y en las mismas está el logo de Rockstar. *En Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, si se observa a las personas que aparecen comiendo, en vez de pollo tendrán una hamburguesa. *En la version Beta el aspecto de los dependientes era diferente. *Tiene similitud con el restaurante White Castle. *En Grand Theft Auto V, en el pueblo pesquero de Paleto Bay, se encuentra la granja de Cluckin' Bell, donde ocasionalmente podremos ver camiones realizando labores de carga y descarga y trabajadores vestidos con monos blancos y ensangrentados. *Puede estar basado en KFC ya que ambos restaurantes son especializados en el pollo frito. También puede basarse en Taco Bell. *En la versión de PS2 de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, el Cluckin' Bell de Market no estará marcado en el mapa. *En uno de sus anuncios tiene un lema que dice "Better than Roadkill" esto hace referencia a dos cosas: Roadkill es un nombre Inglés para determinar un animal atropellado y la otra referencia es que aparece una foto de un pollo totalmente frito, esto es una clara referencia a la cabeza de pollo encontrada en una caja de Nuggets en MC Donald´s. thumb|700px|center|El menú en [[GTA IV.]] * Aunque en GTA IV y sus expansiones el menú es muy grande, solo podremos tomar un producto, (al igual que en Burger Shot en la misma entrega) la hamburguesa Fowlburger por 1$. * En algunos restaurantes de Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas podremos encontrar dispensadores de vasos con el logo de Burger Shot y encimeras con el nombre de la empresa escrita en ellas. Esto significaría que usaron el mismo modelo para hacer los dos restaurantes. * En la misión Drive-Thru, Carl, Sweet, Ryder y Big Smoke visitan uno de estos restaurantes pero reciben cajas del Burger Shot. Nota En 1998 en GTA: LCS sólo hay un cartel de Cluckin' Bell en Belleville Park. Enlaces Externos La página oficial de Cluckin' Bell (en inglés). de:Cluckin’ Bell Corporation en:Cluckin' Bell fi:Cluckin' Bell fr:Cluckin' Bell nl:Cluckin' Bell pl:Cluckin' Bell sv:Cluckin' Bell Categoría:Restaurantes Categoría:BAWSAQ Categoría:Empresas de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Empresas de San Andreas Categoría:Localizaciones de Liberty City (IV) Categoría:Localizaciones de San Andreas Categoría:Empresas de Los Santos (V) Categoría:Accesibles